


Stay as Who You Are

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Coffee Shops, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Even though there was no danger, they didn’t want to drift apart.





	Stay as Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Miko Nakadai/Jack Darby – call me maybe”

Even after all that has happened, there still was so much that was uncertain.

The world was suddenly unpredictable. There was a lot that existed beyond helping the Autobots save the planet, insulated yet profound. Both Jack and Miko never realized how huge an impact the Autobots had in their lives even after they left.

Even though there was no danger, they didn't want to drift apart, especially after high school. They couldn't go their separate ways, not now or ever.

"We'll keep in touch, right? When I go back to Tokyo, you can text me, email me, video-chat, or whatever, just as long we can talk." Miko asked Jack, staring at her iced coffee, eyes cast down, and a wistful expression etched on her face.

"I can do that," Jack said, placing a hand on Miko's, giving her an anchor. "I've been accepted to a state university, so we can talk on the weekends, or anytime."

If there was anyone she knew would keep their word, it was Jack.

"You know," Miko began, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand, "I figured you would say that." She stirred the slushy remnants of her drink before looking back up at Jack. "Call it a hunch."

Jack let out a chuckle. "Well, you know me."

"Well, whenever you want to talk, call me maybe, let's agree to stay as who we are," Miko replied.

"Done and done."


End file.
